Alone (Jack Frost x Reader)
by AgentV0212
Summary: Jack Frost was alone all his life, until he met a very special girl. The problem is, mortals will always grow up. Can Jack keep this believer, or will he be left alone, forever?


Jack Frost balanced himself on a nearby telephone wire. He held his staff in one hand, the other tucked in his pocket. His hood hung over his head like a shield, casting shadows over his face and blocking anyone from seeing his expression.

Not that anyone did.

He sighed heavily and walked along, carefully placing his feet down on the thin, metal material that stretched out in front of him. The moon was high in the sky, the glittering stars scattered about the dark night. He was invisible to so many people, adults and children alike. Becoming a Guardian hadn't really helped boost the number of his believers; it was just Jamie and his friends, sometimes another child that he just happened to stumble upon.

Besides his fellow Guardians, who were always busy with their own duties, the winter spirit really didn't have anyone he could go to when he was feeling down. It was always just himself and the big, full moon above him. The glowing orb never answered his questions or responded to his words, anyways. He was just left talking to himself. Sometimes, though, he felt like the moon was actually listening to him.

Sometimes, he could cheer himself up by playing a few pranks or stopping by Jamie's to have some fun. That didn't always work, though, and Jack had to find something else to do, which isn't always easy if you're invisible.

He passed by a few houses, leaving some frost patterns on windows along his way. He lingered by his work for a few seconds; he liked watching the pretty ice unfurl and make its way across the glass.

The children were all sleeping, so he had to busy himself with something else. He had decided on just a stroll around a nearby town where the moonlight cast a nice glow on everything. He let his eyes graze the landscape for a moment, admiring the scenery, then moved on. He created a light snowfall, the little flakes drifting through the air and settling on the ground or on a roof. The silence reminded him of just how alone he really was in this world.

"Are you Jack Frost?" a small voice from behind the Guardian made him freeze. He slowly turned towards the sound, his heart thumping so wildly he thought it was going to burst from his chest.

A little girl, no older than six, was staring back at him with nervousness but also a little awe shining on her face. Her head was leaning out of her open window to get a good look at him, her little fingers clutching at the sill.

"Yes, I am," he whispered as he bent down so he was at eye level with the child. He smiled as her eyes widened, a snowflake landing on her nose. She sneezed, and Jack chuckled at her frazzled face.

"Prove it!" she giggled, skipping about. Deciding she had warmed up to him enough, he dropped down into her room. He looked around, smiling when he saw that it was a complete mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, toys scattered amongst on the floor, and drawing utensils all over the place.

"Well, okay," he shrugged, his smile still hovering over his lips as he flicked his wrist. Immediately, snow began falling from the ceiling.

"Wow!" the girl breathed when she caught sight of the tiny crystals floating down. She climbed onto her bed and jumped up, trying to catch them before they came in contact with a solid object.

Jack watched her for a while, then asked, "What's your name?"

The girl gave him a toothy smile. "[f/n]," she told him happily as she clambered off the bed and to the spirit. "Can you show me some more tricks?"

"Of course, kiddo." He did just that, creating frost patterns on the glass of the window, bringing drawings of bunnies and puppies and cats to life. [f/n] squealed and danced about, her face radiant with joy.

"[f/n]?" a tired voice sounded from behind the small girl's closed door.

"Hi Mommy!" she answered, still chasing after the bunny hopping around the room. Jack's heart warmed with affection at seeing her so full of life and joy, bouncing across the room with what seemed like endless energy.

"What are you doing?"

[f/n] hesitated, her eyes darting to look at the frost boy. He shrugged as a half smirk curled over his mouth. "Playing with Jack Frost." At least she was telling the truth, right?

A heavy sigh. Her mother obviously didn't believe her. "Get to sleep, honey. You still have school tomorrow."

"Fine," [f/n] mumbled, and when the footsteps of her mother faded away, she ran over to the winter boy standing at the edge of her bed.

"I like you, Jack," her voice became muffled when she engulfed his legs in her small arms. "Will you come to see me again?"

Even though he was physically very cold, Jack couldn't have felt warmer. He crouched down and looked the young girl in the eyes, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

"No one could ever stop me."

Throughout the years, [f/n] continued to believe. Jack came to see her very often, and they would have fun outside. They laughed and ran and threw snowballs at each other until her mother was yelling for her to come back inside. He brought her to lakes to ice skate, he accompanied her on her way to school, he made beautiful frost patterns on her window to greet her when she came back. He could cheer her up whenever she was in a bad or sad mood. He could make her smile and laugh after a hard day at school, and she could do the same if he felt down. They were the best of friends, inseparable no matter what.

By the time she turned sixteen, their close friendship had turned into something else. They had slowly fallen in love, and on one winter night, Jack confessed to her about his feelings. [f/n] felt the same way, and so, they became lovers. They weren't only kisses and cuddling, though, they were still snowballs and fun times. Best friends will always be best friends, after all.

The years continued passing. [f/n] started growing more distant. Her friends and her family were beginning to tell her that Jack Frost was _not_ real. Her family tried convincing her so many times, but each time, [f/n] firmly said "no." Jack was real, she knew it! Her friends teased her and laughed at her, sometimes growing serious and demanding for her to stop believing. It was all kid stuff, they said. Stuff that you were supposed to grow out of, except [f/n] never did grow out of it. She didn't need to, because Jack Frost was real... Right?

Jack tried his best to keep her believing. He spent as much time as he could with her, but he knew his efforts were futile. She wouldn't smile as much, and her hugs and kisses were shorter and more unfocused. She even turned down going outside to play a few times, which made Jack feel really uneasy inside. She wasn't herself anymore. He grew more desperate; he couldn't lose the girl he loved, nor his best friend! She was the most important person in his life...

[f/n] had to go through so much pressure each day. At school, she would face her friends' snide comments and remarks and a few classmates who knew about her belief as well. At home, she would have to confront her family, who were more on the concerned side and would pester her all evening. Eventually, she snapped.

"Hey, [f/n], miss me?" Jack grinned after he had pushed his way into the room through the window. He looked up and saw [f/n] sitting at her desk, doing her homework, but she didn't answer him. "[f/n]?" His grin faltered. He walked forward until he was standing directly beside her. She didn't respond. He leaned over to look into her eyes. Nothing. Not even a blink or a hint of a smile.

"[f/n]?" the winter spirit whispered, his heart sinking with dread with each passing second. He began realizing what had happened, but he just couldn't accept that his best friend _and_ lover was gone forever. "[f/n]!" He reached out to touch her arm, only to have his fingers pass right though it. A thousand feelings swarmed his mind right that second. Disbelief, betrayal, sorrow, and so many more...

A broken sob tore from his throat as he stumbled back, the girl oblivious to everything. Oblivious to the result of her decision, oblivious to the boy beside her, oblivious to Jack Frost. To the boy she loved and to the boy who loved her.

_This can't be happening, it can't!_ he thought desperately, but he knew everything that was happening was, indeed, happening. [f/n] didn't believe in him anymore. He wouldn't get to talk to her, hug her, kiss her, be _with_ her. He wouldn't get to see her look directly at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, wouldn't get to feel the warmth of her touch anymore.

He tried again, but his hand passed right through her body. That definitely was not an illusion. He was nothing to her, at least not anymore.

He leaned back against the wall of her room as a few tears slipped down his cheek, freezing before they even reached the middle of his cheek. His breath shook when he tried taking a deep breath, but the tears just streamed down faster, and faster, and faster until he was sobbing. [f/n] just continued to sit there, writing, her gaze fixed on her paper. She had no idea that her choice would affect the frost boy so much.

"[f/n]..." he whispered after a long moment, his voice cracking uncontrollably. "Please..." Nothing. He remained invisible to her. "Why?" he asked hoarsely, but he just couldn't feel angry. He just felt... disappointed. Disappointed that all they had wasn't enough to keep her believing in him. "Why would you stop believing?" Of course, he received no answer in return. Just deafening silence that he absolutely hated.

He hauled himself back upright and turned back towards the open window that [f/n] didn't seem to notice at all. The tears were still slipping down his face silently, but they were drawing to a stop.

He climbed over the sill and into the outside winter air. Before he flew away, he turned back towards the girl sitting at her desk. He soaked in her appearance like a sponge would water, taking everything in one last time. He wouldn't bother coming back; what was the point? She wouldn't see him, and his heart would just break all over again. So he decided to take this small moment to grasp all those wonderful memories and live through them one last time.

He relived all of his precious memories in his head once more. He remembered meeting her for the first time as a child, remembered their wonderful snowball fights and time with each other out in the snow. He remembered their first kiss, moments cuddling and moments together. He remembered her beautiful eyes gazing at him, her beautiful smile and beautiful laugh. All one last time before he left.

He took off into the chilly, December air, tears streaming down his face, flowing faster than ever. He flew far, far away, but just before he left, he had whispered three more little words to her, the last time he would ever say them.

"I love you."

But now, he was alone again. Alone forever, and ever, and ever.


End file.
